


Day 26: Little Gift Shop of Horrors

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [26]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

*tacka tacka tacka*

The sound of hooves slapping keys echoed through the room as the director gave his commands, barely audible over the pitter-patter of his crew racing to fulfill them. “Crew” being a charitable description for what was technically just two additional people.

The Hand Witch was extremely convenient for Waddles’ project in a number of ways. First and foremost being that it drastically reduced the number of people required to complete the documentary. He only had to negotiate with her and her boyfriend about payment instead of dozens or perhaps hundreds considering his ambition. The boyfriend was especially helpful in talking the Witch’s initial, highly illegal, demand down to something Waddles was more comfortable inventing for her.

It was also nice that these happened to be two people who owed the Pines quite a bit as they wouldn’t be together without the assistance of the twins. Waddles felt he could trust them to stay quiet about a matter as sensitive as what the documentary covered.

It was too bad that it had to be made in claymation. “All thumbs!” the Hand Witch had said about any other form of animation, ten hands giving a thumbs up from behind her back. Still, she was extremely skilled in controlling the construction of the clay figures and Waddles did extensive analysis to try and make it as uncreepy as possible. Mabel might’ve warmed up to claymation but she was still wary of it.

Waddles really was between a rock and about a dozen hard places. A pig making a movie as secretly as possible with a medium that the intended viewer hated. And a love story to boot! As smart as he was, he still had to stay up late at night planning and reviewing footage. Exhausting work.

“Still,” he thought as his tummy grumbled, “It’ll all be worth it.” He called a lunch break and work temporarily ceased on his wedding gift to the twins.


End file.
